


i’m not a child!

by zinyalala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinyalala/pseuds/zinyalala
Summary: Jisung isn’t a child anymore but Jaemin loves to tease him





	i’m not a child!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s almost 2am, i didn’t proof read this so don’t mind the mistakes 
> 
> also i got the prompt from this random generator and it reminded me so much of jaesung that i had to write it 
> 
> please enjoy

Jaemin and Jisung were lying on Jisung’s tiny bed, limbs all tangled, googling their friends and laughing at the old pictures that can be found on the good ol’ internet, just like a normal couple. Except they aren’t really a couple. 

Jisung and Jaemin had a complicated relationship and never got the chance to figure out what they really are. They would cuddle and hold hands like a couple which would make their friends cringe but it was a totally normal thing to them. The duo was so domestic that people who just met them always think that they are a long-term couple, some even say that “they look like a married couple.” only to be disappointed when they find out that they weren’t dating. Jaemin and Jisung never really officially declared their relationship status or kissed for that matter but both know that they have feelings for each other. 

It all started so suddenly, maybe a bit too sudden for Jisung’s liking but who cares about that. Jaemin was introduced as a new student in Jeno and Renjun’s class and they immediately accepted him into the group of friends they had formed until then. Jaemin was like a missing puzzle piece to their close friendship the 5 of them established before him. Jaemin was accepted by almost all of them, except for Jisung who needed a bit more time to get comfortable with new people.

Weeks passed and Jisung still wasn’t fully comfortable with the strong presence Jaemin was carrying and his intense stares at Jisung. Jaemin was kind towards Jisung from the very beginning. It started from a simple ‘hey how are you’ question to sharing his homemade food just with Jisung. The younger one viewed it only as a way for Jaemin to try and get closer to him or just simply because he was the youngest one in the group. Haechan and Chenle would call Jisung ‘an oblivious dumbass’ which the boy never really got, neither did he want to look into it more. 

Everything changed one chilly spring night when they had a sleepover at Chenle’s house. Jisung got stuck with Jaemin on the very small pullout couch Chenle had in the living room. Jaemin offered to sleep on the floor since he noticed Jisung looking very nervous. Jisung insisted that it was alright and made as much space as he could for Jaemin. Once Jaemin was all set on the couch Jisung closed his eyes trying to fall asleep as fast as he could so he could get out of this very awkward situation. A few minutes had passed since he closed his eyes still not being able to sleep because he could feel Jaemin’s eyes boring into the back of his head and to the younger’s surprise, seconds later he could hear Jaemin whisper “Can I hug you? It’s okay if you if you don’t want it, it's just that I can't sleep if I’m not hugging something but if-“ and before he could finish his mini rant Jisung cut him off with a simple “yes” which Jaemin wasn’t expecting. “Hurry up or I’m gonna changed my mind nana hyung” said Jisung noticing how Jaemin turned to stone ever since he answered him. Jaemin slowly moved a bit towards Jisung and put his hand over Jisung’s tiny waist, he nuzzled his nose into the younger’s hair inhaling his sweet strawberry smell and sighed happily. “goodnight Jisungie” said the older to which Jisung just replied to with soft snores. 

Jisung was woken up by the sound of a flash and Chenle and Haechan arguing in whispers because of it. He looked at the two boys with a deadly stare which made them leave the two alone and go back to their designated rooms. Jisung tried to reach for his phone on the table when he noticed a fluff of ginger hair on his shoulder which made it impossible. He then remembered the events from last night and mentally face palmed himself for his awkwardness. He decided to dwell on that problem later that night and admire Jaemin’s beauty. The boy looked so calm and angelic with his long lashes softly touching his warm looking cheeks. The boy let his eyes wander a bit down to Jaemin’s lips which had the prettiest shade of pink. Jisung moved a few strands away from Jaemin’s eyes so they wouldn’t bother the boy and continued obviously staring at the boy. A thought went through his mind “I think i have a crush on nana hyung” which made the younger’s cheeks dust a light shade of pink. 

Jaemin slowly opened his eyes not long after and caught Jisung staring at him “Good morning Jisungie” said the older boy with a raspy voice that startled the younger boy. Jisung quickly put his head down (much to Jaemin’s dismay) feeling embarrassed that he was caught staring at his hyung. Jaemin put a hand under Jisung’s chin and made him look up to make eye contact with the older one “am I not even getting a ‘good morning’ from you?” said Jaemin acting as if he was deeply hurt by it. Jisung giggled at his silly friend and bid him a quiet ’good morning’. Jaemin smiled widely and pulled Jisung down for a morning hug, something the younger one will never get used to. 

From that moment on Jisung was aware of every action he did in front of Jaemin. His heart would start beating faster whenever Jaemin would simply put a hand around his shoulder. Their relationship blossomed more and more each day until it came to this point —them acting like a couple, without the kissing, but not actually being one. 

Right now they were laughing at Haechan’s old elementary school photos they found on the internet. Once it got boring Jaemin had the idea of googling Jisung’s photos since he knew that he would probably find something interesting. The younger boy wasn't very fond of the idea but after a “please Jisungie“ accompanied with some puppy eyes Jisung complied to Jaemin’s request earning him a kiss on the cheek which made the boy‘s cheeks take on a bright red color and it made Jaemin giggle. After a few clicks on the laptop Jaemin managed to find some pretty old photos. Jisung wasn’t willing to look at them until he heard his friend scream. He shot up his head to look at the picture Jaemin was screaming about and cursed under his breath before trying to make himself a part of the bed. 

Jaemin quickly saved the photo and started to point and laugh at some of the most noticable things “LOOK AT YOUR HUGE HEADPHONES ON YOUR LITTLE HEAD” which was followed by a hysterical laugh. After a while Jaemin calmed down and started coo at baby Jisung “You look like a tiny precious child in all of these photos,” said the older one looking at a photo where Jisung was holding a guitar “well you still ARE a tiny precious child”. That statement offended Jisung, he closed the laptop and glared intensely at Jaemin “Nana hyung, I am not a child” he said in a very offended and angry tone. It shocked Jaemin but he still wanted to tease the younger boy. He moved the laptop out of the way and moved himself up a bit to ‘assert dominance’ (as Jeno would say) “Park Jisung, you are a tiny precious child and will always be” Jaemin moved his face a bit closer never breaking the eye contact with Jisung. 

Jisung looked down at Jaemin’s lips that looked so tempting “maybe this will change your mind” he said before closing the short distance between him and Jaemin. The older boy’s eyes widened and before he could kiss Jisung back the younger boy moved away and looked at Jaemin a bit embarrassed “I-I’m so sorry, I think I’ll leave to the kitchen now” Jisung started to move away but Jaemin managed to grab his waist and pull him back close enough. He looked at Jisung’s lips and then his eyes and was surprised to see Jisung already looking at him “what was that supposed to mean” he chuckled. Jisung felt a familiar warmth creep up onto his cheeks and ears but still decided to spill his feelings “Honestly, I like you a lot and felt the need to do it for a long time now” said the younger boy, a feeling of relief washing over him when Jaemin’s eyes softened (if that was even possible at this point). Jaemin slowly moved his hand to cup Jisung’s jaw and moved his face to the point of their nosed touching. The younger boy could feel the other’s breath on his lips “may I kiss you, again” said Jaemin to which Jisung slowly nodded. 

Jaemin connected their lips once again, a warm feeling washing over both of them. The kiss was a tad bit messy at the beginning, both of them trying to figure out the other’s tempo. Jisung got out of breath breaking the kiss and laughing at Jaemin who was chasing his lips. They put their foreheads together and enjoyed each other’s presence. Jisung moved away and made eye contact with Jaemin “so...what are we exactly” asked the younger one “whatever you want us to be” said Jaemin moving Jisung closer to him “maybe boyfriends?” Jisung gave a displeased look to Jaemin “maybe if you would officially take me out on a date I would be considering it, but as it is now it’s not looking bright for you” said Jisung in a joking matter which made Jaemin chuckle “well then do you want to go on a date with me my sweet Jisungie” asked the older which made Jisung’s eyes light up he nodded and pulled Jaemin into a hug. Once they separated from the hug, Jisung noticed Jaemin looking at his lips. The younger one took the hint and slowly closed the distance between them into a passionate kiss, one of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments (including criticism) are greatly appreciated <3 ! 
> 
> follow me on  twt  even though im taking a break from it now but i will be back!


End file.
